Lucy Adams
by lucylooloo90
Summary: Lucy Adams is the niece of the Secretary of State who has been living with them since she was a child, this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am very new to the world of fanfiction and writing my very first story, hope its ok.

Also, I suffer from dyslexia and sometimes find it hard to not get muddled when I write, but hoping writing and reading fanfiction will help me to improve.

Lucy Adams was 11 years old, and had lived with her Aunt and Uncle since she was 4 years old. Her mother passed away when she was 3 and her father had never really wanted Children, he was a doctor first and foremost and wanted to help people. He liked to help people that no one else would which is why he found himself in places that no one else would work. His current location was Syria, and although Lucy worried about her father she was used to him not being around. When he wasn't off in some war-torn country, he would be in London with his new wife Sophie and his new daughter Annie, Lucy was a distant memory to him that he only seemed to remember when he made his annual visit to America to visit his sister and friends.

They lived in a horse farm in Virginia both her Aunt and Uncle were teachers at University of Virginia, it's was a great life with her older cousins Alison and Jason, she had an older cousin Stevie, but she was at college now and not home so often. Alison was 15 and although they were close she now spent more time with her boyfriend. Lucy and Jason were both in middle school although he was a bit of a pain sometimes she did love them. Today was just a normal day for the family, but things were soon about to change.

"I thought we said no gadgets at the table" Henry said.

"We did, but then they didn't come to the table" Elizabeth said as she walked into the family's kitchen. "Besides its Saturday"

"Yay, no rules Saturday" Henry replied as he turned the TV on to the 24-hour news channel

"Hay Dad, can you turn that off?" Allison said

"What is my screen competing with yours?" Henry asked

"Auntie Lizzie, can we go out riding today?" Lucy asked

"Sure honey, for a little while, remember we are going to the Opera tonight" Elizabeth said before pretending to yawn

"I saw that" Henry said laughing

"But, you need to help me muck them out later"

"Deal" Lucy said excitedly before finishing her breakfast.

The news reader continued to talk about Secretary of State Vincent Marshes plane coming down in the ocean.

"Mum, do you think it was terrorists?" Allison asked, Lucy suddenly looked very worried

"No, I think people shouldn't fly in such small planes" Elizabeth replied placing a gentle hand on his niece's shoulder.

Elizabeth and Lucy were returning from their ride, Allison and Jason had both lost interest in riding a long time ago, but Lucy still loved it, and she like to spend time with her Aunt alone, she liked the attention that she got but nothing replaced the hurt she felt when her father left 7 years ago

"Can you muck out Poppy's stable and I'll get Ted's?" Elizabeth asked

"Sure, but I have homework I need to do first" Elizabeth put down the shovel she was holding and looked across at the young girl who was biting on her lip. She knew she was meant to do her homework on a Friday, Saturday was meant to be family time.

"And you didn't do it last night because…?"

"em I was playing my computer and forgot" she replied sheepishly as Jason came into the stable

"Mum, your phone wouldn't stop ringing so I answered it, it's some lady from the president's office" Jason said handing over the phone

"PTA?" Elizabeth asked

"The United States"

"It's obviously a prank" Elizabeth replied "hang it up"

"Just take it, she sounds serious" Jason said as they suddenly heard sirens coming closer to their secluded house, the 3 of them walked out of the stable and around to the side of the house where a police car followed by 7 SUV's and another police car at the rear parked outside their house.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked worriedly

"It's OK it's the President, isn't it?" Jason replied just as President Conrad Dalton got out of one of the SUV's"

"You two go into the house" Elizabeth said "Lucy do your homework" she added as the two kids walked into the house, both of them keeping turning around to see what was happening, why was the president at their house.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked Jason as they walked to the TV room at the rear of the house

"I don't know, but I have feeling we will have a family meeting tonight"

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for your reviews I can't believe I have had some already. Something that always bugs me in Madam Secretary is that I think Conrad would be closer to Henry and the kids. He was Elizabeth's boss for years, but they must have been fairly close as families since Stevie and Harrison were so friendly. This is something I would like to explore more in this story._

"I wonder what Mum and Uncle Conrad are talking about?" Jason asked

"I don't know, it's been ages since we saw him, or Uncle Aiden and Aunt Juliette"

"Mum was with them all last night for dinner,"

"Maybe we are all going to get to go to Camp David" Lucy replied as she erased the working from her math homework. She hated math, but especially fractions

"He wouldn't drive all the way to Virginia to ask us to camp David, maybe he wants Mum to be the new secretary of state" Jason said. Lucy looked up with worry on her face

"So, we would have to move away?"

"Yeah, but why don't you ask Mum, they are in the kitchen" Jason said, he knew not to interrupt a meeting with the president, but if Lucy did it she was still little.

"Why me, Aunt Lizzie is already annoyed I didn't finish my homework last night"

"Fine, I'll go?" Jason said as he walked out the room, by the security and into the kitchen.

"I'm just in for a drink" Jason said as he walked in after seeing the look on his mums face

"look at the height of you Jason?" Conrad said

"I'm not surprised with the amount he eats" Elizabeth replied joking

"Uncle Conrad" Lucy said entering the room, she hadn't heard her Aunt shout at Jason and he hadn't come back so she figured that they were all talking, she ran over to the president for a hug

"Hi Lucy, are you enjoying middle school?" he asked

"Not really, I liked elementary better and we had less homework"

"Speaking of homework, have you finished yours yet?" Elizabeth said"

"No,"

"Well off you go, Jace can you help Lucy please" Elizabeth said ushering the kids out of the room.

"Sorry about the interruption, I think they are both excited to see you" Elizabeth said

"That's OK Bess, are Alison and Stevie around, to say hello"

"Ali is at her boyfriends, and Stevie at uni"

"Ali has a boyfriend? When did that happen"

"A few months ago, which is another reason why she may not be thrilled with a move to DC. I'll speak to Henry and the kids tonight, if they all agree then yes I will take the job" Elizabeth said

"Thank you, Bess," Conrad said as he stood up.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? Henry will be home soon"

"I would love to, but I need to get back to DC, I'll call you tomorrow morning"

"Kids, dinners here" Henry shouted, opening the door with 2 pizza boxes

Jason ran into the kitchen and opened a box quickly grabbing a slice of pepperoni

"Ali isn't home yet" Elizabeth said before kissing her husband

"I'll go pick her up at Josh's" Henry replied

"No, I've called her" Elizabeth said as she pulled Henry away from the kids who were eating Pizza "I had no answer, so I looked at find my iPhone on your IPad, she was in DC"

"What the hell is she doing in DC?" Henry asked with his head in his hand

"I have no idea, but it looks like she is on the road back" Elizabeth said as she handed her husband his IPad

"she has just left Culpeper, she should be back in less than an hour and then she can explain where she has been"

"It's going to have to wait, I had an interesting visit from Conrad"

"The president?"

"yes, and if he has his way Ali won't be the only one in DC"

"he offered you a job?" Henry asked

"Yes, Secretary of State, I said I would discuss it with everyone tonight and let him know tomorrow"

"You have to take it, it's an amazing job and once in a life time"

"I know right! but the kids, Lucy has just started middle school, Ali has a boyfriend and Jason …."

"And nothing, Jason will be fine, he hates school here, Lucy is good at adjusting, she will be fine, and to be honest I wouldn't mind Ali being separated from Josh now"

"We don't know that Josh is even with Ali" Elizabeth said.

"I'm going for pizza before Jason eats it all, then when Ali gets in we can discuss your job offer and then have a chat with Ali about her trip to DC"

"She can't know that we know she was in DC, she will never trust us again" Elizabeth said as they left to get dinner.

 _An hour later_

Jason was playing titanfall on his laptop and Lucy was in her room reading little women it was her favourite book. Henry and Elizabeth were discussing her job offer when the front door opened and Alison came in.

"Hi, did I miss dinner" Alison said coming into the kitchen

"yes, where were you?" Henry asked hoping that Alison would tell the truth

"I em had a history report to do and we on the spur of the moment went to DC, it was to go to a museum"

"Who is we?" Henry asked

"Josh, Heather and Andy, it was a last-minute idea, I know I should have called first"

"Yes, you should have, you can't cross state lines without our permission, how did you get there, you can't drive yet"

"Andy drove, is it really a big deal, I mean we did it for school"

"That's not an excuse, you are 15 you can't cross statelines, and you didn't ask because you knew we wouldn't allow it. Andy must only have got his driving licence a few weeks ago, we would never allow you to go off with someone so inexperienced." Henry said

"Look, we can talk about his later, first have something to eat and then we need to have a family meeting"

Twenty minutes later and the kids were all sitting downstairs on the sofa with Stevie on speaker phone.

"Is this meeting going to take long, I'm in the middle of a game" Jason said

"It will be as long as it needs to be, now listen to your mother this is important" Henry said

"As you know, Uncle Conrad was here earlier, and he asked me if I will be his secretary of state, since Vincent Marsh died. I want to know what you all think"

"So, if I say no you won't do it?" Alison said

"We will discuss it" Henry said

"I think its great Mum, you could make real change, but I don't want to be in the public eye," Stevie replied

"Do we need to move house? "Jason asked

"Yes, we will need to move to DC"

"Fine, I hate my school here anyway" Jason replied, he didn't have many friends at school, most were online.

"Lucy, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked

"It doesn't matter, your no my real mum and Dad, so I just have to go where you all go" she replied sadly

"Oh Lucy, that's not true sweetheart" Elizabeth said as she pulled her niece over to sit next to her "We love you just like we do Stevie, Ali and Jason, this is your decision too"

"I'm happy to move to, and it sounds like a cool job, but please don't fly any small planes."

The kids were all in their rooms, Alison was sure that the discussion around DC wasn't quiet over yet, but she wasn't caring, she knew she had to tell Josh that she was moving away.

Lucy was in her own room, she had decided that she wanted to email her father, but didn't have her own laptop or phone yet, it was something she had wanted for a while now, but she was very aware that she didn't like to ask her Aunt and Uncle for things, she wasn't their child so they shouldn't have to spend a lot of money on her.

"Hi Sweetheart" Elizabeth said as she opened the bedroom door "Are you OK with everything we talked about tonight?" she asked sitting on her bed next to Lucy

"Yes, but I was wondering, can I email my Dad"

"Sure, you can, do you want me to get my laptop just now?"

"No, I want to think of what to say to him, I just want to know why he left me here"

Elizabeth placed an arm around her niece. Lucy had these questions when she was younger and in truth, Elizabeth and Henry didn't really know the answer, when she was younger they had hoped Will would see sense, but he never did.

"I don't know honey, I think he just wasn't ready to be a Dad" Elizabet placed an arm around Lucy

"But you and Uncle Henry were ready, and you were way younger when you had Stevie"

"Everyone is different, and one day your Dad may be ready "she said tucking a bit of blonde hair behind her ear.

"If he is and he comes back, do I need to go live with him?"

"Oh baby, this is your home with Uncle Henry and I"

"But Jason said that my Dad could just come and take me to Syria, I don't want to go there"

"No one is taking you to Syria, Uncle Henry and I have got a custody arrangement for you, it means that we have parental responsibility, so there is nothing for you to worry about"

"Does it mean you are my Mum then"

"Well we haven't officially adopted you, but we do have a custody agreement where we can make decisions about your welfare, but we just can't change your name, or take you out of the country for more than one month without asking your Dad first, but yes I am just like your Mum"

Lucy smiled, she had always fantasised that Uncle Henry and Aunt Elizabeth were her parents, they were the only ones she really knew since her Mum had died when she was 3 and her Dad left her at 4 with her aunt and uncle. Elizabeth had been offered to be in charge of a station in Baghdad just before Lucy had come to stay with them, and she had already decided to leave the CIA, Lucy coming to stay had sweetened the deal as she and Henry had both wanted another child, but they couldn't have another after the difficulty with Jason's birth.

"I wish you could adopt me?" Lucy said. This was the first time she had stated it to her family, she always that she wanted to go live with her Dad, Step Mum and little sister, but not anymore, she finally realised her real family was here.

"Well, if that's what you really want, I promise that we can look into it, I'm not promising that it will happen, there are lots to consider and your Dad has the final say, but I can look into it more, why don't you have a think about it over the next few days and then if you really want it, I will look into it"

Lucy smiled, it was what she wanted, she definelty didn't want to live anywhere else. Elizabeth kissed Lucy and went into the master bedroom where her husband was already in bed.

"Were you talking to Ali?"

"No, Lucy, poor kid thinks that Will is going to come and take her to Syria"

"Where did she get an idea like that from?"

"Jason, she wants us to adopt her"

"Yes, let's do it and I'll speak to Jason later"

"You know I would love to adopt her, but I don't know how easy it will be, and we have to get in touch with Will, remember last time we broached it with him"

They had asked when Lucy was 6 if they could adopt her, they were planning a 6-week holiday to Europe, and had to get Wills permission, he had given it, but they had asked about adopting Lucy and he didn't want to sign over his parental rights to his daughter.

"Babe, that was 5 years ago, he didn't want to because he thought he was going to settle down with Sophie as she was pregnant and wanted Lucy to move to London with them, that didn't happen, he sees her once a year if he is lucky, and when was the last time he called or wrote to her"

"I know you are right, but he is my brother, I don't want things to get worse between us, our relationship has been strained since even before the car accident"

"Lucy shouldn't suffer, she has suffered enough, why don't we just speak to him and see what he says, we need to call him anyway to tell him we are moving to DC. Discuss it with him and see what he says, he might surprise you"

"OK, I'll call him tomorrow, but after I call the president" Elizabet said as she laid her head into the crook of her husband's arm

"And I will talk to Ali and Jason about going to DC and telling Lucy she would be going to Syria" Henry said, but as he looked around his wife was already asleep,


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews they really do mean a lot._

Elizabeth has woken early; the late summer sun was shining through a crack in the curtains. She looked over and Henry was fast asleep his back turned to the opened window. Elizabeth gently pulled the blanket away from her and let her feet fall to the plush carpet below her. She looked at the clock, it was just after 6am, meaning it was just after noon in Syria. She grabbed her laptop and walked into the office she shared with her husband at home. She turned it on, and opened Skype, she wasn't expecting to get Will, he was rarely in a place of internet signal, but if he had missed calls from his sister he would return them when he was in an area with an internet connection.

Elizabeth was surprised when the ringing stopped and she heard her brothers voice.

"Hello Elizabeth," he said as his picture popped up, he was outside, with the sun shining high in the sky.

"Hi, how are you, I hope you are staying safe"

"As safe as I can be, there was more fighting last night, I don't know when the Government will do something about it" Elizabeth listened to him rant for a while, and thought that this is where Jason got his Anarchist views from. "How are you?" he finished

"Good, but there are somethings I need to talk to you about" Elizabeth has said with a definite serious note.

"Is Lucy OK?"

"Physically yes, but she is terrified that you are going to come and take her away"

"I have no intention of doing that, can I speak with her?"

"It's 6am, she is asleep, but when she is awake we can call again. Will, I have a new job."

"Congratulations" her brother interrupted before she could finish what she was saying "Are you principal or Dean now" he added

"No, I got asked to be Secretary of State, and we all discussed it last night and I am taking the job"

"Good, then you can sort out what's happening here, I had to operate on a 10-year-old girl yesterday, it's awful"

"I know it's bad, but there is another little girl we need to talk about, Lucy wants to be adopted by Henry and I, I know that we discussed it before, but she really needs the stability now"

"I'm not ready to give her up, she reminds me too much of Lauren"

Lauren was Lucy's mother, she had passed away when Lucy was just 3 years old, and it was true she did have her mother's eyes and now she was getting older Elizabeth could see more or her mother in her

"Will, this isn't about you, it's about what is best for Lucy, this is what she wants, and what she needs, We would never keep her from you, anytime you want to come home and visit you can, but she needs to know that she has a home that's not going to be ripped out from under her, she deserves the chance to be settled without the worry, and if you say no, or do it grudgingly then it's going to make her feel hurt. She doesn't want to hurt you, but this is what she wants and what she needs"

Will knew his sister was right, he had known it for a long time. It wasn't that he didn't love his daughter, he did, he loved both of them, but he just wasn't cut out to be a Father. He never wanted to be a father, Lauren fell pregnant by accident, he had wanted her to have a termination, but she had refused, which had caused a rift between them, and then Lauren passed away and Lucy was left with Will. He wasn't cruel to her, he didn't hit her or anything like that, he just didn't want to be a Dad, he always wanted adventure and saw his life helping others for the greater good. He came to visit Henry, Elizabeth and the kids shortly after Lucy's 4th birthday and asked them to look after her whilst he went to Iraq, he has signed up to be an army Doctor, and one year became 2, to 3 and all of a sudden 7 years had passed. In that time, he had met Sophie, who was desperate for a baby, Will thought he was ready, so they had Annie, and the same thing happened, he went off to Syria and barely sees his youngest daughter.

"Can I think about it, at least for a few hours, and I can speak to Lucy later when she is awake." Will said.

They finished their call before hanging up, and Elizabeth went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

 **Hope you enjoyed this short updated, Will try and get more tonight or tomorrow. I am off sick with tonsillitis just now so have a chance to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I noticed a small mistake, in the first episode of Madam Secretary, they are sitting in the house one evening, and Elizabeth says that she has been in the job 2 months, at the start of that part, there is text that says 2 months later.** **That made me think that Elizabeth must have went straight to DC to be Secretary of State, but then later on in the episode where Elizabeth and henry go to NYC for their anniversary, Matt says that the deputy secretary hates him and always ignores him he then said he must know who he is as he was acting secretary of state for 2 months after Marsh died.** **So, this is a mistake, Elizbeth must have taken 2 months to get everything sorted and then the second half of the first episode must be 4 months after the start of it if she had been Secretary for 2 months.** **Anyway, one with the story, but this helps to explain the timeline of this story.** **For the purposes of this fic, it takes 2 months to get settle, work notice for their old jobs and move to DC.**

"I spoke to Will" Elizabeth said as Henry came downstairs and wrapped his arms around her tightly

"And, what did he say?"

"No very much, he wants to think about it, and speak to Lucy when she is awake"

"At least it wasn't a straight out no, give him some time to mull it over, and let him speak to Lucy, maybe talking to her he will change his mind. What about the President, have you spoken to him"

"No, it was too early I didn't want to wake him at this time, I'll give him a call in a couple of hours"

"So, what do you want to do after it, we should do something with the kids, when you start your new job you are going to be busy"

"Good idea, we will ask them at Breakfast what they want to do, maybe go out riding"

"Hate to tell you Babe, Jason and Ali hate riding, I was thinking more of bowling and a movie, whilst you can still get out without a security detail."

"OK, let's do it, bowling and a movie, but we still haven't talked to Ali about going to DC without telling us"

"Let's not worry about it too much, she's going to be separated from Josh and her friends soon, that's going to be hard enough on her"

"BREAKFAST" Elizabeth shouted up the stairs to the 2 teenagers who were still in bed. Lucy had got up already and was out in the back-garden skating on her roller-skates. "Lucy breakfast" Elizabeth shouted out the door. Lucy came bounding in, with skates still on her feet. "Skates off in the house" she called after the youngest girl who was rolling across the wooden floors towards the wall, Thankfully Henry caught her before she went straight into the wall.

"That thing on the front of the skate is a stopper" he commented as he rolled her across to a seat to take the skates off.

"Sorry, I haven't quiet mastered stopping yet" she laughed as she took off her helmet, knee pads and elbow pads.

"You're meant to learn that first Dummy" Jason said as he descended the stairs into the kitchen

"Jason!" Elizabeth said throwing a glare at her only son

"Sorry" he muttered under his breath before pouring out orange juice

"Is Ali still upstairs?" Elizabeth said, it wasn't like her to not come rushing down when there was pancakes and bacon

"Nope, she's out, went to see Josh really early this morning" he stated

Elizabeth looked at Henry and raised her eyebrows. "I'll call her" Henry said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Elizabeth sat next to Lucy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I spoke to your Dad this morning, he wants us to give him a call after breakfast"

"Did you tell him what we spoke about last night"

"Yes, he said he would think about it, but he wants to talk to you first"

"What do I say to him, I don't want to hurt his feelings"

"Just tell him the truth honey" Elizabeth said tucking a strand of dark hair behind Lucy's ear and don't worry about hurting his feelings, he is a grownup he can handle it"

"OK" Lucy said wrapping her arms around her aunt's neck, Elizabeth returned the hug and held her tight, not letting go until Lucy did.

"I got Ali, she is at Josh's, I've told her to come home" Henry said grabbing a pancake from the pile.

"We are going to do something nice today, we thought bowling and a movie" Henry said.

"No please not a movie, it will be some awful chick flick" Jason whined

"We will choose something we all like" Elizabeth said

"Frozen again please" Lucy pleaded

"no, no way, Mum, Dad I cannot sit through that again" Jason complained

"No, not Frozen, what about James Bond?" Elizabeth said

"Yes please" Jason said, and Lucy reluctantly agreed.

"I need to go call the president?" Elizabeth said as she stood up and walked towards the office. She sat in the armchair and picked up her mobile phone, she found Conrad's number and pressed the call button

"Bess, I hope you have made the right decision" he said

"I believe so Mr President, I would be honoured to serve you as Secretary of State"

"Smart choice, I was hoping you would say that, did the family take it OK"

"Sort of, Stevie wants to be kept away from the media, Ali has been complaining about missing her boyfriend already, the little ones seem OK with it though"

"Great, how much notice do you need to give the University?" Conrad asked

"Officially 6 weeks"

Elizabeth and the President finished up their call just before Alison came home.

"Good Morning" Elizabeth said placing an arm around her middle daughter "That was an early outing this morning"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell Josh about the move, don't worry I didn't tell him why we were moving just that we were"

"That's OK, how did he take it"

"OK, he said we can work long distance, he has his driving test in a couple of weeks so he can come up and visit, and I can drive to him when I get my licence"

"Well there you go, see everything will be all right, if you hurry into the kitchen you might be lucky and get some Pancakes"

"Thanks Mum"

Lucy was sitting at the desk with her aunt's laptop in front of her, she was nervous it had been ages since she had spoken to her Dad, even longer since she had seen him.

"Are you ready" Elizabeth said, Lucy nodded and Elizabeth pressed the button to dial her brother, she placed a hand on her niece's shoulder supportively.

"Hi Dad" Lucy said cheerfully when her father's face popped up on the screen

"Hi Sweetheart, I'm so happy to see you" he replied, Lucy smiled which was followed by an awkward silence. Elizabeth took the opportunity to speak.

"So, Lucy, do you want to tell your dad what you have been doing the past few months?" Elizabeth suggested, she could sense the nervousness in her niece.

"I've been roller skating, I found Ali's old skates in the basement, and they fit me, and I go out riding on my horse, her name is Poppy, what have you been doing"

"I've been helping people, I operate on people to save their lives. I had to do an operation with a pen last week because we don't have anything to intubate" he replied

"That's cool" Lucy replied slightly deflated she was hoping her Dad would be more interested in her.

"So, I was talking to Elizabeth earlier, and she said you were wanting to be adopted, is that true"

"Yes, if that's OK, I don't want to be angry"

"I'm not angry with you, I just feel a little rejected" Will replied, Lucy looked away from the screen to the side of the room.

"I'm sorry" Lucy replied

"Lucy, can you go and get me a glass of water" Elizabeth said to get her away from the computer so she could speak to her younger brother, she moved into the vacant seat.

"You feel rejected?" she asked when Lucy was out of ear shot. "You are the one who has left her for 7 years

"I know, and I have explained why, I am helping people"

"Not this again, do the right thing for Lucy for once in your life" Elizabeth said as Will sighed, Lucy came back into the room and handed her Aunt a glass of water.

"I got ice for your too" she said

"Thank you, baby," Elizabeth put the water on the table and pulled Lucy onto her lap so they could both see the screen.

"Lucy, if you really want to be adopted then I will sign whatever I need to and allow you to be adopted, if that's what you want"

"Thank you, it's what I want" Lucy said as she smiled, Elizabeth squeezed her a little tighter.

"Elizabeth, can you send me the forms, or do you need me to come to America?" Will asked

"I think you will need to come here, besides we would all love to see you"

"Ok, I will come over as soon as I can get away from this place. I have to go I have a kid ready for surgery" he replied.

"Bye" Lucy and Elizabeth said before they were disconnected

"Are you happy?" Elizabeth asked Lucy who was still sitting on her lap

"Yes" she replied as she placed her head onto Elizabeth's chest and Elizabeth placed a kiss on her head as Henry came into the room, he smiled at the scene in front of him. He really did love Lucy as his own.

"How did the call go?" he said kissing his wife followed by his niece

"Pretty Good, Will agreed to the adoption" Elizabeth said.

"Well that is cause for celebration" he said, let go for our fun day out. Lucy jumped off her aunt's knee and ran upstairs to get ready.

"How did the call really go?" Henry asked

"He told her that he felt rejected"

"He said that? What a Bastard" Henry said, Elizabeth raised his eyebrow, that was her Brother he was talking about and as much as she was angry with him, he was all the family she had left, she had an Uncle who had passed away a few years ago, from brain cancer.

"Sorry, I know he is your Brother, I just wish I had a better relationship with him"

"I know Babe, I know all about Sibling drama, just look at the McCord's" Elizabeth laughed at her husband before shouting upstairs to the kids to hurry up as they were going to be late for their movie.

 **Reviews Welcome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this has taken so long to update, I ended up needing my tonsils out so been in hospital; but getting better now. I always thought it was a little odd that Ali and Jason went to a Quaker School and not a catholic school, and since that's what I went to, I've changed it a little bit.**

2 Months had passed and the family had moved into a lovely Town house in George Town. They had a small backyard, but it was tiny compared to what they had in Virginian, it didn't really bother Ali or Jason, but Lucy did notice it, she loved the outdoors and she didn't have the same freedom that she had in her old house.

"this arrived today" Elizabeth said as she walked into their new house, Henry was in the office and the kids all upstairs. She handed him the envelope that she had just picked up from their mailbox.

"So, its official, Lucy is our daughter, we should celebrate" Henry said after opening the envelope which contained the adoption certificate. Will hadn't made it back to America, but had managed to sign the papers in Ankara with a witness and send them back. Elizabeth placed her arms around her husband's shoulder she was close enough to smell his aftershave, and inhaled deeply.

"Yes, let's get her down so we can tell her" Elizabeth said as she removed her grip from her husband and called the kids down.

"Is dinner ready?" Jason asked

"No, but we have some news to share" Henry said

"Can we make it quick I need to get back to my game, we are just about to get to the next level" Jason said

"You are such a dweeb" Alison interjected

"OK, so our news" Henry shouted louder than his kids were arguing.

"We got this today" Elizabeth said pulling the adoption certificate out of the envelope, "Sweetie, It's your adoption certificate" she put stroked Lucy's cheek delicately.

"So you're my Mum now?" she asked quietly

"Officially yes" Elizabeth said as she tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Great, can I get back to my game?" Jason asked

"No, we are going to celebrate, get ready we are going out for dinner" Henry said before kissing Lucy on the cheek. "Honey, I couldn't be happier to be your Dad officially"

"Thanks" Lucy said quietly, "Can I go and get changed please for dinner"

"Sure, on you go" Elizabeth said and the 3 kids went upstairs.

"She doesn't seem as excited as I thought she would be" Elizabeth said dismayed

"It's a big change,its going to take time to sink in, and although the adoption is us officially accepting her into this family, she must feel rejection from Will."

"What can we do to make her feel better?" Elizabeth asked

"Just love her and give her time for the news to settle, she is in a new school, a new house and now has new parents, it's big changes for a little girl, and especially one as shy as Lucy"

Elizabeth nodded, it had been a couple of months since they had made the move, she was at work so much more than before and Henry had taken on a lot more at home, including being the one to cook and look after the kids more than before.

"I just wish I could spend more time with them, with all of them and you"

"We do spend time together, we are just about to go out for dinner as a family, and then tonight maybe we can spend some time together just you and I"

"I think I would like that Doctor McCord" Elizabeth said before giving him a kiss.

 **Sorry it is so short, but I promise when I'm all better I will give a proper update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, its another really short update, I'm still not keeping great and sleeping a lot, but hope this keeps you going for a little while.**

"Are you ready" Elizabeth called out from the bottom of the stairs to the kids. Jason came down stairs looking exactly as he did when he went up.

"You could have at least changed your shirt" Henry said as he patted his sons back.

"Why to go to Pizza Hut, it's the only place Lucy likes"

"Yeah because looking at the amount you eat at the buffet you must hate it" Alison replied as she ran down with her new boots still in her hand, she had curled her hair so the dark curls bounced below her shoulder and her makeup was completed with dark eyeshadow and pink lip gloss.

Elizabeth laughed at her daughter's comment "You are looking lovely noodle"

Alison smiled at her mother's comment "Mum, Lucy sounded like she was crying"

"Why she just got what she wanted, she is so weird" Jason replied

"Look guys this is a big thing for Lucy, she is bound to be emotional and need both of you to be sensitive to her" Henry said.

"You 3 go off to pizza hut, and get started, Lucy and I will catch up" Elizabeth said walking up stairs to the young girl's room.

Elizabeth knocked on the door, when she didn't hear anything she opened it slowly and put her head round.

"Hi Darling, is everything OK"

"Yes" Lucy replied, Elizabeth sat down on the bed and placed an arm around her daughter.

"It's OK if you're not"

"I know I should be happy, but I'm sad too"

Elizabeth gently rubbed Lucy's back to comfort her, just like she did 7 years ago when Lucy would wonder when her Dad would be back to get her.

"It's OK to be sad, this is a big change in your life"

"I don't understand why my Dad doesn't want me, I don't know what I did wrong,"

"Oh Lucy, you haven't don't anything wrong, I'm not making an excuse for your Dad, but he doesn't know how to be a Daddy"

Lucy looked up to her new Mother not quiet understanding what she meant

"You know that my Mum and Dad, your Grandparents died when we were young. I was Ali's age and your Dad was just a tiny little bit older than you"

"I know, it must have been really hard"

"Well it was for me, but it was so much worse for your Dad. See, he was in the car when the accident happened, he saw it all and even got injured himself. That's how he got the scar on his forehead"

"I didn't know he was there" Lucy said

"After it happened he suffered from something called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, have you heard about this before"

"No," Lucy replied with a shake of the head

"Well it is something that soldiers can get if they see horrible things at war, anyone can get it after something very traumatic, your Dad suffered from that as well as hitting his head meant that he forgot a lot about his life before"

"Like amnesia?" Lucy asked.

"Not quiet, he could still remember who he was and where he was, but he couldn't remember all the details of it, he forgot about all the good times we had as a family. He forgot about our parents giving us baths, or Friday night movie nights"

"That's so sad"

"I know it is Sweetheart, but this is why your Dad struggles at being a Dad, its not that he doesn't love you, or doesn't want you, but that he doesn't know how to, and is scared. But it's really important that you know that I love you so so much baby girl" Elizabeth placed a gentle kiss on Lucy head and held her tighter. "And so does Uncle Henry, and Stevie, Ali and Jace"

"Thank you, I love you too and I am really grateful that you all look after me"

"You are so welcome, we better get to Pizza hut before Jason eats the entire buffet" Elizabeth joked as she let Lucy go and stood up from the bed.


End file.
